New Looney Tunes Episode Guide and List
This page features a list of the episodes in New Looney Tunes/Wabbit. Note: The episodes should be listed on a chart with one sentence descriptions. Season 1 Season 1 has 104 segments (which are divided into twenty-six 22-minute episodes or fifty-two 11-minute episodes) and premiered on Cartoon Network USA on September 21, 2015 and ended on January 27, 2018 on Boomerang USA. Notes * Episodes 1-15, 17, and 43-52 use the traditional version of the season 1 theme song, episodes 16 and 18-25 use the country version of the season 1 theme song, and episodes 26-42 use the rock version of the season 1 theme song. * Episodes 1-32 have a 2015 copyright, and episodes 33-52 have a 2016 copyright. * Episodes 27-39 have been available to watch on the Boomerang SVOD starting December 21, 2017. Starting February 28, 2018, Episodes 40-52 (except 44) plus Season 2 Episode 5 have also been available to watch on the Boomerang SVOD. * Episode 44 was available to watch on the Boomerang SVOD from November 30, 2017 - December 21, 2017. The episode also aired on the Boomerang TV channel on November 30, 2017. Season 2 In the United States, Season 2 premiered on Boomerang on January 27, 2018 with the episode "Love Is in the Hare"/"Valentine's Dayffy". # Pigmallian , Bugs the Gladiator (January 27, 2018) # A Duck in the Penthouse , Tour De Bugs (January 27, 2018) # Knight and Duck, The Color of Bunny (March 12th, 2018), # Sam and the Bullet Train, Swine Dining (March 13th, 2018) # Love Is in the Hare, Valentine's Dayffy (January 27th, 2018), # Bigs Bunny, Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere (March 13th, 2018) # Porky the Disorderly, Game, Set, Wabbit (March 14th, 2018), # Lucky Duck, Free Range Foghorn (March 14th, 2018) # Love It or Survivalist It, The Porklight (March 15th, 2018), # Best Bugs, Lewis and Pork (March 15th, 2018) # Daffy the Stowaway, Superscooter 3000 (March 16th, 2018), # Hoggin' the Road, Timmmmmmbugs (March 16th, 2018) # Easter Bunny Imposter, Easter Tweets (TBA) # , Hoarder Up, Cougar, Cougar (March 17th, 2018) # The Wedding Quacksher, The Food Notwork (March 17th, 2018), # A Duck in the Aquarium, The BreezeHammer (March 18th, 2018) # Quantum Sheep, Houston, We Have a Duck Problem (March 18th, 2018), # 10-4 Good Bunny, Gold Medal Wabbit (May 16th, 2018) # Cyrano de Bugs, Point Duck Percent (May 16th, 2018), # Sir Littlechin and The Kraken, Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy (May 17th, 2018) # King Nutininkommen, Greenhouse Gasbag (May 17th, 2018), # AbracaWabbit, Ponce de Calzone (May 18th, 2018) # For the Love of Fraud, Not So Special Delivery (May 18th, 2018), # One Carroter in Search of an Artist, The Duck Days of Summer (May 19th, 2018) # Etiquette Shmetiquette, Daffy in the Science Museum (May 19th, 2018), # Tad the Bachelor, Affaire du Jour (May 20th, 2018) # Top Bugs, Slugsmoby (May 20th, 2018), # Rhoda Rage, Good Duck to You Cirque (May 21st, 2018) # Then Things Got Weird, Duck Duck Ghost (May 21st, 2018), # Acme Instant, When Marvin Comes Martian In (May 22nd, 2018) # The Knight Time Is the Right Time, The Pepé Le Pew Affair(May 22nd, 2018) # Hamsters, Bugs Baked (May 23rd, 2018) # Vampire Me Love, Tad Tucker Workout (May 23rd, 2018), # Canadian Bacon, Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe (May 24th, 2018) # Hip Hop Hare (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) (May 24th, 2018), # Gettin' Your Goat, Spelunkheads (May 25th, 2018) # Loon-Raker, Angry Bird (May 25th, 2018), # Area Fifty Run, Porker in the Court (May 26th, 2018) # Tad the Skydiver, Duck of the Flies (May 26th, 2018), # Daffy in the Bayou, Bugs the Sherpa (May 27th, 2018) # You Can't Train a Pig, Copy Quack (May 27th, 2018), # Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix, Looney Luau (May 28th, 2018) # Amaduckus, Fowl Me Once (May 28th, 2018), # Daffy the Gaucho, Free Slugsworthy (May 29th, 2018) # Love Makes Me Daffy, Ghengis Cal (May 29th, 2018), # You're Kiln Me, Better Lake Than Never (May 30th, 2018) # Deduce, Part Deuce, #1 Grandpa (May 30th, 2018), # Porky and Thes (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) # Men in Quack, Littlechin and the Wood Fairy, # Tweet Team (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) # Downton Wabby, Fowl Me Twice, # Hare to the Throne (Note: This episode has 2 parts.) Notes *The first 8 episodes of Season 2 have a 2016 copyright. http://www.linternaute.com/television/serie-bugs-une-production-looney-tunes-p3329528/#1 Season 3 In United States, The last three episodes of Season 2 aired in 2018. with the last New Looney Tunes Season 2 episode, Hare to the Throne, it had the first Season 3 episode. And on November 2018, it aired through episodes 1-52 and episode 52 and 51 aired on the first of December 2018 and the episodes 1-11 aired through November 2018. # Sir Littlechin and the Giant, The Wrong Brothers # Weiner Lose, Yankee Doodle Bunny # The Meanie and the Genie, In Cold Fudd # North Pole Position, Papa's Got a Brand New Sam # Lifestyles of the Wealthy and Obnoxious, The Starship Mentalprise # State Fair and Balanced, Pussyfoot Soldier # Quack to the Future, OctoPepe # No Thanks Giving, DarkBat # Yosemite Samson, Puppy's Got Claws # Driving Miss Daffy, Second Fiddle # Point Beak, Cal the Viking # Rhoda's Road House, Claire de Loon # Daffy Duck: Motivational Guru, The Towering Hamsterno # Viktor the Science Swede, Dorlock and the Disorient Express # Regatta de Rabbit, When Irish Eyes are Swinin' # Bunny Man, Quagmire of Solace # Coyote Under Construction, The Bunny and the Goon # Model T. Fudd, Victory Clasp # Lola Rider, Daredevil Duck # Planet of the Bigfoots (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # Cold Medal Wabbit, No Duck Is an Island # My Kingdom for a Duck, Finding Keepers, Losers Sweepers # Daffy Crockpot, Fashion Viktor # Sam the Roughrider, Fool's Gold # Bonjour, DarkBat, Renaissance Fair-Thee-Well # CinderPorker (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # You Ain't Nothin' But a Foghorn, The Pepe Who Came In from the Cold # Smoothie Operator, Slugsworthy's Slop House # Cal-umbus, Porky Pigskin # Riverboat Rabbit, Dorlock, P.I. # To Be the Flea, You Gotta Beat the Flea, The Wild Blue Blunder # Thomas Fuddison, Hiccups and Downs # Foghorn Foods, Cruise Control # Versailles' Matters, Frank Lloyd Wrong # King Bugs and the Island of Lunacy (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # Swamp and Circumstance, Safari, So Goodie # It's Snout or Never, From Dusk Till Dog # Close Encounters of the Duck Kind, O.M.Genie # Brothers in Harms, Rhoda Derby # Lake, Rattle and Roll, It Paint All It's Cracked Up to Be # Samuari Bugs, Duck in the Mist # The Loonies (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # The Dorlock Vice (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # Armageddon Outta Here (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # Substitute Porky, Viktor the Psychic # Formula One Bunny, Daffy Goes to Hollywood # A Duck in the Laundromat, Primo Bugs-erino # The Silly Six (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # Out of Towner Alien Encounter, Down Horace-Scope # The Wrong Stuff, The Magnificent Millicent # Undercover Bunny (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) # The Legend of Burrito Monday (Note: This Episode Has 2 Parts) References Category:Wabbit Episodes Category:New Looney Tunes Season 1 Episodes Category:New Looney Tunes Season 2 Episodes Category:Wabbit- A Looney Tunes Production